


The Concert

by Mems1223



Series: Unfinished Works I wrote when I was 14 [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on Nightshade 1999(fanfiction.net)'s "And the Light Embraced the Shadows" chapter 8, Drabbles, I never finished it, Most of the time, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Please forgive me I wrote this when I was 14 and new to fandoms, Unconnected One Shots, but it was a twilight/pjo crossover where nico gets sent to collect the cullens souls, i think, im going off topic, it was a good story though, theres a few multi-parters in here, which has since been edited to no longer include the line that inspired me for chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems1223/pseuds/Mems1223
Summary: One shot where Nico takes Hazel out dancing.and other PJO related one shots
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Series: Unfinished Works I wrote when I was 14 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581562
Kudos: 27





	1. I find a new dancing partner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And the Light Embraced the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544831) by Nightshade1999. 



**Hi everybody! This one shot was inspired by Nightshade 1999's And The Light Embraced The Shadows Chapter 8, where Hazel tells Nico," When you take me out swing dancing and to a play, then I will let it go." And, so yeah this is the brain child.**

**Also, if I owned these marvelous* books/movies, I would be so happy and you would all know my name, but I don't.**

**Percy: Oh, man! I want you to own me and feed me and take care of me your whole life!**

**Me: I know sweetie, but that's Rick Riordan's job. Go eat some blue cookies.**

**Percy: Ok!**

**And so here's the story!**

***Get it? _Marvel-_ ous?**

* * *

**Hazel**

Hazel was amazed. How her brother managed to get tickets to a live swing concert, she'll never know. Yet here she was, in her yellow polka-dot dress with matching flats, at a concert in Central Park. And here Nico was, in a black suit with a yellow tie, looking very uncomfortable.

"Nico! Stop fidgeting with your tie! You're messing it up." Hazel scolded. Nico shoved his hands in his pockets and gave a sheepish grin. Hazel just laughed as she straightened his tie. "I still can't believe you got us tickets! Now will you tell me who is playing?"

Nico laughed. "You won't know who they are. They're a tribute band, playing all the old songs the greats made famous: Frank Sinatra, Billie Holiday, Louis Armstrong, y'know."

Hazel nodded as she bounced up and down. She couldn't help it. It had been so long since she last heard live swing jazz. Listening to recordings was one thing, listening live was completely different.

**Steve**

Steve Rogers tugged nervously on his suit jacket as he squeezed through the crowd toward his seat. He wasn't scared of crowds, in fact, he wasn't scared at all. He was excited, really, but worried. What if this wasn't the music he knew and loved during his childhood? What if the style of swing wasn't the same as seventy years ago? What if his seventy years as a _capsickle_ made him forget something important, like how to not drop a girl when dancing? What if nobody danced?

Natasha seemed to feel his anxiety, and gently squeezed his hand. His fiance had her shoulder-length red hair pinned up in a 40's 'do, and wore a cherry-red cocktail dress with matching pumps and clutch. She turned toward Steve and started adjusting his tie.

"Steve, I know you're nervous. Relax and just have fun!" She reached up to kiss his cheek. "You'll be fine. Don't worry. In fact, you should be excited that so many people came to celebrate jazz music!"

Steve nodded. Then he straightened as the band walked on stage.

**Hazel**

Hazel grinned excitedly as the jazz performers made their entrance. She couldn't stop bouncing up and down. Nico looked at her and shook his head, laughing. "Hazel, if you keep jumping, you'll jump away and miss the show!"

"Hello New York!" The M.C. announced. "Thank you for coming and celebrating with us the history of swing! There's just one thing I'd like to say: don't be afraid to dance! That's the reason there's no chairs, so you can swing the night away. Please note if you feel tired or if you need to sit down, there are tables and chairs in the back of the audience, and a refreshment stand as well. Now that that's all said, let's start swinging!"

"Good evening, folks!" The lead singer grabbed the mic. "Alright, gentlemen, hold your ladies tight! We're going to start the night off with a fast song!"

Nico turned to Hazel and held out his hand. "Care to dance?"

"I thought you forgot how to swing."

"Forget how to swing? Never!"

"Alright, but if you drop me, I won't stop Frank from killing you!"

**Steve**

"Come on!" Natasha said, gently guiding him through the crowd," Let's dance!"

Steve grinned and shook his head. Only Black Widow would be so eager to dance just to cheer him up. "Alright," he said.

**oOoOoOo**

"Alright! Sorry, gents, but now find a lady you haven't danced with yet tonight. And, yes, couples must choose another partner," the lead singer announced as a light collective groan sounded.

He chuckled. " Yeah, yeah. Go on, find a partner."

Steve looked around. Most of the ladies already had a partner, except for one young girl. He had seen her dancing earlier, and was surprised to see how well she danced, almost like she had grown up in the 40's. Steve walked up to her." Hello. It looks like everyone has a partner except you. Would you care to dance?"

The girl turned to him. She was younger than he thought, no older than 13 or 14, wearing a yellow polka-dot dress with matching shoes that stood out against her dark coffee-colored skin, and her curly cinnamon hair was held back with a yellow hair ribbon. Her eyes were what startled Steve the most: a pair of sparkling golden gems that stared up at him. " Um, sure. I'm Hazel."

" Hi. I'm Steve. I saw you dancing earlier. You are very good."

Hazel blushed. "Thanks. My mom taught me how to dance."

Suddenly the music started. "What are we waiting for? Let's dance!" Steve said. He held out his hand.

Hazel gently took his hand, and he led her to the dance floor.

**Hazel**

Hazel was nervous. Here was this extremely tall man (at least 6'0) dancing with her (5'1 ¾). Granted, she was 13, and she hadn't had a growth spurt in, what? 70 years? But still, it was a little scary.

Steve was a pretty good dancer. He sure knew how to swing. He would twirl her at one time and lift her at another. She even flipped over his back at one point *****. All in all, it was a very good dance.

Before she knew it, the dance was over, and she was saying goodbye to Steve. It was the best dance she had ever had, even better than Nico's. It was like Steve actually grew up in the 40's.

Which, of course, was impossible.

**Steve**

"Hey. You look tired. Who were you dancing with?" Natasha asked.

"A girl. Her name was Hazel. It was weird, it was almost like she had grown up in the 40's, she danced that well." Steve replied, out of breath.

"Alright, Grandpa," she answered, slinging her arm through his,"Let's get home, the concert's over, anyways."

Steve chuckled, and kissed her head. "Ok, let's get home."

**Hazel**

Nico walked up to Hazel. "You ok?"

"Yes, just tired. This was the best birthday present ever, thank you." She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. "You are the best brother ever."

Nico smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "That's what brothers are for."

* * *

**And that's it! Also I was thinking of keeping this a one shot, but if I get enough reviews, I will continue.**

**Please note updates may take a while as I'm still getting the hang of using this site, and also please if you have any ideas you want made into stories but you don't know how to write stories or you don't know what to write, tell me and I will do my best.**

**Also if you have any ideas for this story, don't be shy! Every writer needs to have constructive criticism in their career for them to be successful.**

**Please Review!**

**And may the gods be ever in your favor!**

* * *

**Oh, I'm saying this late, but the reason Bruce isn't dating Natasha is because I don't ship them. I just don't. Sue me.**

**Also:**

*** The flip is from the last scene of Hairspray, with Zac Efron. I thought you should know.**


	2. I give the mean girls what they deserve

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, I am new at this and wasn't sure how to add chapters, but I have figured it out with help from a reader, and here's the new chapter!**

**Yay!**

**Here are some important announcements:**

**1\. This is no longer a story, instead it is a series of headcanons in the form of one-shots, and they are not always going to be crossovers. Those chapters that** **are** **crossovers will not always be crossed with the avengers.**

**2\. I have decided to leave this in the PJO/Avengers section so that you, my dear readers, will know where it is, so that you don't have to look all over the place, and basically so things are much simpler and I don't go crazy trying to figure out how to switch categories.**

**3\. I do not own PJO, and if I did, Percy would be real, and I would be Annabeth.**

**There you have it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ring!_

The bell signaling the students that classes would start in ten minutes sounded. The students of Manhattan High were used to it, though, and continued talking, not bothering to get their things yet.

Annabeth sighed. It was only the first day of school, and yet she already missed her wonderful seaweed-brained boyfriend, Percy. Not only that, but Marissa McAnderson and her gang of "friends" was already walking her way.

Annabeth opened her locker in an attempt to ignore them. No such luck.

"Hey, Acid Breath!" Marissa, the school's popular girl and resident airhead whom everyone hated, said in her nasally, too-high voice. "Need a breath-mint? Oh, wait. It won't work, and besides, I wouldn't even give you one anyway!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Go away, Marissa. Don't you have someone else to torture?"

She turned around to see Marissa's face pinched in a frown.

"Go back to where you belong, Loser Girl," Marissa's goon said.

"Yeah," agreed Marissa's right-hand gal, Nancy Bobofit."Go back to Loser-ville, Dorkface!"

Suddenly, Annabeth noticed something: _Percy._ He was a few steps behind Marissa and her crew, and it was obvious from his facial expression that he heard the entire conversation. Annabeth was too surprised to care that he heard them bullying her.

Percy noticed her looking at him, and he smiled. _Are they being mean?_ he mouthed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. _What do you think?_

He smirked. _I'll take care of it._

He walked up to the girls. "Excuse me," he asked timidly," can you tell me where Admin is?"

All the girls turned around to see what had dared to ask _Marissa McAnderson_ where Admin was, and none of them had expected what they saw.

"Who ar-...Oh, of course I'll show you! Come on, sweetheart, this way. Are you new? What grade are you in? You're so muscular! Go on girls, we'll see you at lunch. Anyway, do you play football? What's…" Marissa led a very flustered Percy down the hall.

Annabeth shook her head. Percy wasn't acting that much, but with all of Marissa's questions, he didn't need to!

_Ring!_

Great, she was late on the first day of school!

* * *

Annabeth walked into the gym, glancing at Percy who was with Marissa. Marissa, of course, noticed this, and glared. Annabeth ignored her and turned toward the coach. She was surprised to find that they had a new gym teacher this year, and even more surprise when he yelled through his megaphone.

"ALRIGHT, CUPCAKES! My name's Hedge, Coach Hedge to you! We're going to learn the art of fencing this year, along with a bunch of other stuff I needn't get into right now. Let's see," he looked at his roster," Jackson, Chase! You're up first! Grab your gear off the table. Move it!"

Percy and Annabeth grabbed swords off the table and moved to the mat.

"Alright, I want a fair fight, no back-stabbing, no maiming, no killing, you know the drill. Oh," he added," and no, I mean ABSOLUTELY NO funny business!"

"Yes, coach," Annabeth answered.

"3, 2, 1, go!"

* * *

"Wow! Percy, you're so good!" Marissa gushed.

Percy looked uncomfortable with all the attention. "I don't know, that other girl was really good, too," he replied.

"Oh, that girl sucked. No one likes her. She's so weird, she'll never get a boyfriend."

"I don't know, I mean, she might have one," Percy said. "So, anyway, what's next?"

"Oh, lunch! You'll sit with us, of course! We have the best table, and we'll be first in line!"

Percy nodded. Lunch. The perfect time to set his plan in motion. He glanced back at Annabeth, made eye contact, and winked.

Annabeth smiled. She had no idea what Percy was up to, but she knew it was good.

* * *

Marissa led Percy through the lunch line, offering tips on the food.

"Oh, hun, don't eat that! Those will give you a major stomach ache. No! That tastes like puke! Here, the sushi's good, you'll like it."

Percy looked green."I don't eat sushi. I'm allergic."

"Oh...Here! Try the pizza."

Percy perked right up. "Ok!"

After they bought their food, Marissa started to walk to the table, but stopped when she noticed Percy looking at Annabeth.

"Hun! Come on! We're sitting over here, not with Loser Girl!"

Percy looked at her, then back at Annabeth. "But she looks lonely. Let's sit with her."

"NO!" Marissa yelled.

Percy looked at her, quirked an eyebrow, and sighed.

"Y'know what? I don't want to sit with you. I don't even like you. I'm going to sit with my girlfriend instead."

The airhead scowled. "What?! You can't do that! You have to sit with me, and everyone likes me! Right guys?" She looked to her crew, for back up. They all nodded.

"See? Everyone likes me!" She gave a satisfied smirk.

"No one likes you, Marissa. You're too stuck up." Annabeth answered.

"Stay out of this, Acid Breath! This doesn't concern you!" Marissa sneered.

"Anything concerning my boyfriend concerns me. So stay out of it! Come on Percy."

Annabeth grinned at the look on the other girl's face as her words finally sunk in.

"Thank you, Percy," she whispered.

"Anything for you, my love."

* * *

**There's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Also, if you didn't see above, I have decided to make this a bunch of PJO headcanons, and not all of them will be crossovers, and those that are will not always be Avengers.**

**If you have any ideas or would like to see a specific headcanon/one-shot, just tell me and I will see what I can do!**

**Please review, because it always makes my day!**

**Ship Percabeth, eat donuts, and kiss Leo!**

**Love,**

**mems1223**


	3. I set fire to the rain

**Hi everyone!  
I'm sorry for not updating sooner, this chapter took me longer than expected to write.**

**BTW, This is not my best writing. I had major writer's block when I was writing this, so it was a bit forced. Sorry ;)**

**I do not own PJO, because if I did, I would have smacked the movie producers upside the head every time they said,"Yeah, but what if..."**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

I didn't want to witness it.

If you're reading this because you think you do, my advice to you is this: turn your computer off right now. Believe any lie your parents told you about pyrotechnics, and try to lead a normal life.

Being with Leo is dangerous. Most of the time, it gets you hurt in painful, nasty ways.

If you're a normal person, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Piper Mclean.

I'm sixteen years old. Until a few hours ago, I was a camper at Camp Half-Blood, a summer camp for special kids in Long Island, New York.

Am I a special kid?

Yeah. You could say that.

I could start anywhere in my short, miserable day to prove it, but things really started to go bad after lunch, when Percy, Leo, and Jason got bored- one metal-case kid and two immature teenagers heading to the amphitheatre to sing karaoke and rap.

I know- it sounds like torture. Most of Leo's singing is.

But Jason, my boyfriend, was going to be there, so I had hopes.

* * *

Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and I followed them down to the campfire, where Leo had set up a magical radio he had built himself. We sat in the front row, not wanting to miss a thing.

"Super-sized McShizzle has got the right beat for you!" Leo exclaimed happily, a maniacal gleam in his eyes," Get ready to dance the patooties out of you!"

" _ **Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot?"**_ blasted out of the speakers.

" _ **Hit me with your best shot!"**_

"FIRE AWAY!" Leo shouted while throwing a fireball into the sky.

Do I have to mention it freaked everyone out?

It did.

"LEO! What was that for?!" Percy shouted, extremely annoyed at the fireball."Why don't we play something we all want to listen to?"

"Yeah!" Jason agreed. "I prefer music with rain, any kind of precipitation, actually. Except snow. Anything but snow." He shuddered.

"Me, too!" Percy added happily. "I know just the station!"

* * *

We were expecting a song about rain, but we were definitely not expecting two boys running around singing "It's Raining Men" in nothing but shorts with sticks as microphones.

That's exactly what happened.

Eventually(20 seconds into the song), Leo got tired of watching, and left.

So the boys just continued singing.

After about 10 songs, Percy and Jason were tired of dancing, and stopped to take a break(though not before putting their shirts back on, to Annabeth's and my dismay).

" _ **She's just a girl and she's on fire…"**_

"TURN IT OFF!" I yelled.

It was too late.

CRASH!

A sound like an entire stack of celestial bronze weapons and shields being knocked over resonated throughout the valley.

"Change the channel! Hurry! Just do something!" I shouted, charmspeak creeping into my voice.

BANG!

" Um, guys, I think that was the new powder bomb prototype cabin 9 was working on," Frank said timidly, just as a giant cloud of pink smoke rose into the sky.

"It was," Percy confirmed, as he tried to turn the radio off. "Ugh! I don't know how Leo built it, but I can't turn it off!"

"Let me do it!" Annabeth said.

BOOM!

" _ **I set fire to the rain…, The ring of fire, a ring of fi…, Everything's on fire!..., There's a flame between us…,"**_

"Ugh! The only songs on have the word fire in them! What are we going to do?" Annabeth threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

Leo raced into the amphitheatre.

"Radio!" he pointed at the radio,"Play Leo station 2439!" The song came back on.

" _ **...and she's not backing down…,"**_

Leo ignited his hands.

" _ **THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!"**_

FWOOM!

* * *

Camp HalfBlood was in flames: it was worse than the time Thalia drove the sun chariot into the canoe lake. Naiads and dryads were running around screaming, along with most of the campers (The ones that weren't were walking around in a daze, or passed out from shock).

" _ **LEO!"**_ Multiple voices shouted at once.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, guys. I guess I forgot the powder was flammable."

Annabeth death-glared him.

"Setting the entire camp on fire is not funny!"

Percy couldn't help himself.

"You gotta admit, it kinda is."

You do not want to be Percy at the moment.

* * *

**And there it is! I hoped you liked it! This was inspired by multiple headcanons of Leo freaking everyone out. I love that dude!**

**Please review! It warms my heart!**

**The songs are This Girl Is on Fire by Alicia Keys, Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar, Set Fire To The Rain by Adele, The Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash, Everything's on Fire by Hunters and Collectors, On Fire by Bruno Mars**

**Please post ideas. If you want a specific oneshot, don't be afraid to tell what it is!**

**Ship Solangelo, eat peanut-butter sandwiches, and love Leo!**

**Love,**

**mems1223**


	4. I spill a family secret pt 1

**Hi everyone!**

**I've decided to make this chapter earlier than expected due to inspiration from a very good story about Loki's relationship with Sally, though this one is a little different.**

**I do not own avengers or PJO, all the movies would be out already if I did, and I would be the daughter of Antman (the movie was soo good!) and giving Percy a break for once!**

**Also, I wasn't watching the movie as I wrote this, so I changed the scenes a bit. This starts after Loki throws Tony out of Stark Tower.**

**A round of applause to Cooljoanna14 for the chapter idea. It's great!**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Percy**

The war was won. Gaea was again slumbering, lulled so deeply it is unlikely she will ever truly awaken again. The romans went back to California. All is well.

Or so we thought.

I was walking along, hand in hand with Annabeth, enjoying the sunshine, just as we passed Stark Tower. Suddenly, right above us there was a faint sound like glass shattering, and people started screaming and pointing.

"Oh, gods!" Annabeth pointed to the sky,"I think Tony Stark just fell out of Stark Tower!"

She was right.

He wasn't wearing any armor, so it was probable that in the next five minutes, he would go splat on the pavement.

Suddenly, something bright red and gold hit him in the arm. His suit was slowly building itself, attaching to Tony Stark's body and crawling up and down his limbs, joining together to form one piece of equipment: the Iron Man suit.

Right before his helmet went on, I could've sworn to the underworld and back, that he looked at me. He locked eyes with me, and for one second, I knew what he saw: two teenagers in orange shirts, with a look in their eyes that said _Don't mess with me, I've dealt with worse._ Two teenagers, one boy and one girl, watching him fall, with no reaction, no running, no screaming. Two teenagers watching a grown man fall to his death, and they didn't even bat an eye.

At that moment, I realized that our cover was blown.

* * *

**Tony**

That stinkin' son of a norse god _threw_ me out of my own tower. My _own_ tower!

And here I was falling, 150 stories down.

I pivoted in mid-air, so I could see the ground, and all the people pointing, screaming, and running around in panic.

Suddenly I felt something connect with my wrists and ankles and start crawling their way up my limbs.

_Finally,_ I thought, _Now I just have to wait for about 30 seconds for my whole suit to attach together while I plummet to my death._

As I got closer to the ground, I realized that two people weren't running around screaming. They weren't even moving. They were two teenagers, one boy, who was wearing an orange t-shirt, jeans, and blue converse, while the girl wore a matching orange t-shirt with khaki short-shorts, grey converse, while carrying a white messenger bag. The boy had wind-blown, jet-black hair that hung messily just below his eyebrows, sea-green eyes, a strong chin, and lips that held the barest trace of a smirk. The girl's curly blonde hair was up in a ponytail with bangs sweeping off to the side, framing her face, with grey eyes that were calculating the scene that was unfolding. She gripped her messenger bag as if she were about to pull it over her head and hit somebody with it. The pair stood completely still, the boy gripping what looked like-Was that a pen?-in his hand, but what was most startling about them wasn't their expressions, their lack of fear, or even their _Something's about to jump out and attack us_ stance.

No. The most startling thing was their eyes.

Their eyes looked exactly like Steve's. They had a look that only those people who have seen massive death and destruction have in their eyes. A look that had seen war.

Their eyes held fear, hopelessness, death, carnage, loss, despair, and so many other emotions swirling around inside. They held the deaths of loved ones, of horrors only a very few have seen, of complete and utter devastation. But unlike those few, these two pairs of eyes held so much more. They were absolutely broken, as if they thought about it too much, they would break down crying, and never stop.

But their eyes still held more. They held hope, happiness, love. They had seen new life, new love, and new hope, along with joy and laughter. They had seen silliness, pranks, fights and friendships, fun, family and home. They were broken, shattered, but were repaired. There were cracks that would always be there, but they were glued strongly enough that they would never fall apart.

Just before my helmet snapped shut, I met eyes with the boy, and a look of realization passed over his face. He knew I had seen them, he knew I had seen their eyes, but his expression showed something I didn't expect: he had the expression of a deer in headlights, someone who was caught and wasn't sure if running would solve or worsen the problem. It was the expression of a spy who just realized their cover was blown.

* * *

**Percy**

Just as Iron Man's suit powered up, a man clad in green with a butterfly helmet jumped out of the window that Iron Man fell out of. He landed on his feet, which kind of creeped me out, because it reminded me of a cat.

"Hello, Stark."

The guy's voice was cruel, yet smooth (Is that how you would explain it?). It was dark, menacing. He pulled out a long staff, and attempted to blast Iron Man, but missed.

Yeah. This guy was definitely evil.

As I drew my sword, and Annabeth her dagger, the guy's appearance changed, and I was able to get a closer look. His weird helmet disappeared, and his clothes changed into a suit and trenchcoat. His long, greasy hair was gelled back, and he smiled in an evil, _I'm about to watch the world get destroyed and I'm already crazy, so what the heck? Let's get popcorn_ sort of way. His eyes are what startled me the most, though.

They were dark, almost black. The blue irises were ringed with serpentine green, and were almost like a child of Hermes: calculating, mischievous, waiting to pull the prank, waiting for you to trip the wire. But that still wasn't what startled me the most.

The blue of his eyes exactly matched my mom's.

* * *

**Ahh! A cliffy! Rick Riordan must be writing this!**

**No way! I'm writing this? Uncle Rick's rubbing off on me!**

**I digress. This story will be continued, don't worry! This just gives you some suspense, and me a bit of time for inspiration. This story will, at the most, be three chapters, but it will most likely be two.**

**If you have suggestions, feel free to tell me!**

**Also, a shout-out to Cooljoanna14, for the story idea. It is awesome!**

**Eat ice cream, ride ants, and read fanfiction!**

**Love,**

**mems1223**


	5. I spill a family secret pt 2

**Hi guys!**

**I'm so excited! This is the second installment of this story! It's the longest story I've written! It's a new record!**

**I know, it's sad.**

****IMPORTANT**READ LINES BELOW****

**I unfortunately will not be updating for a few weeks. Don't worry, I will continue, but I have four other stories that are still in first chapter mode, and I want to catch up on those. I invite you to take a look at them, and I hope you like them and support them as much as you do this story. I believe you can access them on my profile page?**

(if you're reading this series, I obviously did not make it out of first chapter mode with the aforementioned stories)

**I don't have any other important announcements, but hopefully I can continue updating in 2 weeks. Thanks for the support!**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Loki**

Iron Man aimed his weapons at me. I laughed.

"Really, Stark? You think you can defeat me with your petty mortal weapons? You underestimate me. Only magical metals can harm me."

Tony Stark was confused.

"What are you talking about? Magic metals? Like leprechaun gold?"

My shoulders slumped. I face-palmed and groaned. Of course this pea-brained idiot of a mortal would think I was speaking of those annoying creatures.

"No." I spoke slowly so he could understand,"I mean _magical metals._ Celestial bronze, Imperial gold, Bone steel, metals blessed and consecrated to the gods."

"Like these?"

I turned, confused. Two teenagers were standing there, weapons unsheathed, glares directed towards me. My eyes widened.

Their weapons were celestial bronze.

* * *

**Tony**

Those two kids were crazy. They had swords. Swords!

Loki turned toward them, confusion written upon his face. Before he could realize what was happening, the boy swung his sword. I expected him to be off, but instead he hit his mark, sword clashing with the one that appeared in Loki's hand moments before.

They were jabbing, swinging, slashing. The boy must have taken fencing lessons, because he was good. Really good.

Loki was good, too. But something told me he'd done better. He was distracted, unfocused, not entirely thinking about the fight.

Little did I know that I was right.

* * *

**Loki**

This boy seemed familiar. He had striking green eyes, dark black hair, and a unknowing confidence, like he didn't realize just how astounding he was. He bit his lip every time a certain swing was hard for him to counter. He was the best swordsman I've ever fought.

I knocked him away easily, turning my attention to the man in iron. He had disappeared during the fight, when I was distracted. _Darn you, Stark._

I turned back to the boy. He had a cut on his face, from his temple to jaw line, and he had bitten his lip while we were fighting. The girl was trying to wipe his face, but he kept pushing her away.

"I just need some water, Annabeth." So the girl's name was Annabeth. Strange.

"I know, Percy, but we don't have any water. That's where we were headed, to get a coffee at the cafe with your mother. I told you already, three times." Percy, percy. That is a strange name as well. Not anything I was familiar with, it was more greek than norse.

Percy saw me watching them, and charged again. He brought his sword down, and I blocked it. I knocked his sword away from my face, and he slashed at me again.

I was too slow. He managed to cut my forehead between my eyebrows, blood flowing down my face onto my tongue.

I tasted my blood, a mix of sweet, frost, and pine. The boy's blood I could sense, an overpowering of salt, water, and horses, but there was more. An undercurrent of pine trees, cool mornings, sunshine. Cool streams, pebbles, mountain air. Underneath that was even more. Cold, frost, dark forests, snow storms.

Then I realized why he seemed familiar.

He had my blood.

_**Later that day (after the battle)...** _

It was impossible. I hadn't sired a child in years. The last one was over 35 years ago (in midgardian terms), and that boy was clearly much younger. The last one was definitely older than him.

_Oh, Laura. How I miss you._ I thought of my beloved, dying in a plane crash. Oh how I missed her and our daughter.

Our daughter.

Our DAUGHTER.

Oh, gods of Asgard.

I haven't seen my daughter in years. I completely neglected her. I forgot her in my distraught. I could have provided her with food, a place to live, care. She was only five years old.

What was her name?

I am a terrible father. I can't even remember my daughter's _name_.

Oh, that's right. It's Salomea. Salomea Alva.

I will find her. I will make things right.

I will find my Sally.

* * *

**Yay! Part 2 is done!**

**Please don't be mad at me for my announcement earlier. Also, I hope, after I continue updating, I can update more consistently. I'm sorry about updating willy-nilly.(cool word!)**

**I hope this cliffy isn't as bad as the last, because I find that cliffhangers that make you think are better than the ones where you're just left hanging (I'm looking at you, Uncle Rick!).**

**Also, this is just something I would like to say. I know how everyone says,"Oh, Uncle Rick's a troll, he kills off everyone's favorite characters, he'a a greek monster in disguise...," But I know that, at the end of the day, we love him, because he's just a great author, and we don't hate him, and we forgive him for throwing our OTP in tartarus, and 'sobs quietly' killing Leo, and 'starts crying uncontrollably' giving...Nico...so... much...pain...aaahhh!**

***Blows nose* Sorry. I'll try to control myself next time...**

**Thanks!**

**Shadow travel to Loki, slap him, then kiss him.**

**Love,**

**mems1223**


	6. I spill a family secret pt 3

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for not updating in, like, forever! I am really bad with deadlines, and I have finals all this week for midterms, and yesterday morning, at midnight, the sky decided to dump four feet of snow on us, and it's still snowing! And Christmas is in two weeks, and I have to go Christmas shopping, and i am just really busy!**

**It's also crazy because I used to live in California where it was warm all year, and I just moved north a few months ago** (5 years ago), **so it's my first white Christmas!** (5th White Christmas!! sorta. thanks, global warming...)

**Anyway, merry Christmas, stay safe, don't drive into a snowbank, if you're where it's warm, stay safe, stay warm, and May God Bless You!**

**Here's the story!**

* * *

**Percy**

I couldn't believe that creep. Attempting to kill a billionaire whom I know nothing about, who owns too much tech for me to care about.

I'm impressed.

Oh, great. Now Annabeth is giving me the stink eye.

And now she told me to shut up and get on with the story. [How can I continue telling the story if I have to shut up? [By staying on track.]]

Anyway, I could tell he was a god. I have no idea who, or what in the name of Hades is Bone steel, But I could feel his aura.

He was really creepy, and kind of familiar. He gave me a strange sense of deja vu. It was creepy.

Yes, he was really creepy.

Back to the storyline.

I headed over to my mom's place because she invited me over for dinner. Little did I know I would find an even bigger surprise than the events that took place earlier that day.

**Loki**

I could sense my daughter's aura. She was nearby, possibly living in the city. I had to find her. I had to.

I started walking towards her. As I walked, my clothing morphed into more casual, midgardian clothing. I wove through large crowds of people, ducked down alleyways, and ran through a park.

Eventually, I was on the other side of the city, far away from that tower. I walked down a side street, surrounded by older apartment buildings. Finally, I arrived in front of a five story brownstone apartment building.

I entered the lobby and walked up the stairs.

Twenty minutes and five flights of stairs later, I arrived at her door. (I assumed it was her door, I could sense her aura behind it.)

I took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Just a minute!" I heard shouted from inside. "Oh, open up," the doorknob jangled, "There we go!"

The door opened. "Sorry, The door gets stuck sometimes. Now, how can I…" She looked up at me and stared.

I stared back.

"Honey? Who's at the door? Is everything ok.." A man appeared behind her. "Oh."

She frowned. "I know you. You're…" Her eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Sally…" I started.

_**SMACK!** _

**Percy**

I came home and the door was unlocked. That was a bit strange. Usually Mom locked the door, even when she was home. Ever since Smelly Gabe, she had become a bit paranoid.

"Mom?" I called.

"In here, Percy!" Paul called. That worried me.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, worried. "Is Mom ok?"

"Everything's fine. Your mom is just a bit shocked. I think."

That was weird. Mom usually is so calm about stuff and never freaks out.

I walked into the living room. There was Mom sitting on the couch, Paul next to her with his arm around her, and on the floor…

_**Oh my gods, there was the guy from earlier today passed out on the floor.** _

"Mom? What happened?"

My mom finally looked up. "He knocked at the door, so I opened it, and then… and then…"

"And then your mother punched him straight in the nose." Paul finished for her.

Mom gave him a small smile.

"Why? Did he insult you? Harrass you? Was he being creepy?" I was becoming really defensive.

"No, Percy. He showed up. That's all he did."

I was confused. He didn't do anything? What?

"What?"

My mom sighed. "Percy, I told you how my parents died in a plane crash, right?" I nodded. "Well, my mother died. My father did not. He had left to go on a… I suppose, a business meeting, you could say. He loved my mother, but he had to stay away for a long time, and when he heard she died, he must've thought I died as well."

I didn't get it. "So?"

"Percy, that man on the floor is my father. He is the norse god of mischief, lies, and trickery. His name is Loki."

"Oh."

"I suppose we have to call the Avengers. He tried to destroy New York, after all. Go see if you can find some rope, and I'll make the call."

I went to my room, and I returned with a rope used for fighting monsters (it had strands of Celestial bronze and Imperial gold throughout).

I tied him up, and after about 10 minutes ( to my ADHD mind it could have been 3 hours), there was a knock on the door.

I opened it, and, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but Tony Stark and the Avengers were here!

A tall, buff, handsome guy stepped forward. "Hey kid, we got a call that someone had apprehended Loki. Do you know where they might be?"

"Yeah, he's back there." I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder. "My mom knocked him out. I didn't even know she could throw a punch."

The guy's eyes looked over my shoulder, and widened. The other guy, Tony Stark, whistled.

"May we get by, son?" I shrugged and backed away.

The Avengers crowded into the small living room, a couple of them stooping to pick him up. The redhead was asking my mom and Paul some questions, nodding along to whatever they said.

The big blonde walked back over.

"Son, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Do you know why he came here?"

I frowned. "I think he just wanted to see my mom. I mean, he didn't break in, he didn't try to hurt anyone, he knocked at the door."

"Why did he want to see your mother?"

"According to her, he's her dad."

"Is there anything else you know?"

"All I know is that now I have two evil grandfathers."

* * *

**Oh, no! Percy has two evil grandfathers!**

**The fates are so cruel!**

**Oh, wait. I'm the author. I'm so cruel.**

**Oh, no! I'm so cruel!**

**If you can find the Easter egg to T'was The Night Before Christmas, I'll write you your own chapter to whatever Avengers or PJO crossover you want!**

**Merry Christmas, stay safe, and may God bless you!**

**mems1223**


	7. The Christmas Meeting

**Hi everybody!**

**I'm sorry for not updating recently. My family went out of town for Christmas, and I left my laptop at home. I also neglected my other stories while writing this one, so I was trying to write some chapters for those.**

**If you are not Christian, or if you are not religious or don't celebrate Christmas at all, this is not written to offend. Please do not take any of what is written personally, this is meant simply for enjoyment, and is not supported by any church or denomination.**

**Also if any of you are Anglican, I'm sorry if I did not spell the church name right, and I'm sorry if such a church doesn't even exist. I'm Catholic, so I don't know much of other Christian denominations.**

**Here is the chapter!**

* * *

I walked through the back door and down the basement steps of the Old Anglican Church.

Old Christmas decorations that weren't being used were piled up against the hallway walls. The small room at the end of the hall was the only source of light in the cramped, damp, space.

I entered the room to see a circle of fifteen chairs, only five of them occupied. The four girls sitting there were all solemn, while the chairperson was smiling and bubbly.

"Hi! I'm Amber." She walked up to me. "Please make yourself comfortable, have a seat, there are snacks on the table. We will begin in about five minutes."

I weakly smiled at her, and took a seat.

A few other girls walked in, ranging in ages from around twelve to about eighteen. One I guessed was goth, because she was wearing all black, her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Another girl, about thirteen years old, was wearing a red t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. What was weird was that she had sharpie drawings all over her arms, neck, and hands.

Finally, the meeting started.

"Hi everyone, I'm Amber. Thank you for returning, and if this is your first meeting with us, welcome! Just to let you know, this is the last meeting before Christmas. We will resume meetings the second week of January, every Thursday evening.

"Now that the formalities are over, I'd like to remind you that everything said in here stays in here. If you don't feel comfortable talking, you can just introduce yourself and say 'I don't want to talk tonight'.

"I'll start.

"Hi, I'm Amber, and I'm a fangirl."

Everyone chimed in, "Hello Amber."

"I am 24 years old. When I was thirteen, I started reading the Harry Potter series. I was obsessed with them. I still am.

I would make fandom references in school, at home, at sports practice, everywhere. All I wanted was to attend Hogwarts. Pretty soon, I started getting bullied because of it. I became reclusive, shy. I stopped talking to people. My grades dropped. I felt as if I had lost an important part of who I was. I couldn't share my love with anyone.

Then, I found this. The Fangirls Anonymous support group. I could finally share my love of Harry Potter with other people in the same situation. I even made friends.

I finally felt like I belonged.

My grades started rising again. I made friends at school, I found other Harry Potter fans, I even joined the school Quidditch Club.

I became happier. I became successful, and I started helping other girls in the same situation. I learned from the whole experience that, not everyone had to like the same things as me, and that was ok."

"Thanks, Amber," the group said in a monotone voice.

She nodded to the girl on the left, who was rocking back and forth holding a bow. Her hair was braided down her back.

"Hi, everybody," she said timidly,"I'm Hannah, and I'm a fangirl."

Hannah was in the Hunger Games fandom. After reading the books, she attempted to kill several of her classmates who said the Hunger Games were dumb. She wasn't very successful, as she was a terrible aim, and she tried killing them with suction cup arrows.

The next girl was the goth girl. She was a Divergent fangirl, and she had tried to ask the boy she was crushing on to the school dance by throwing plastic knives at him. That had resulted in detention and the banning of plastic knives from the cafeteria.

The girl with the sharpie tattoos was a fan of the Mortal Instruments series. She was convinced a boy in her history class was a demon, and hit him repeatedly with a plastic fairy wand. He ended up in the emergency room, and she ended up expelled.

There was a whovian who would shine a laser pointer into everyone's eyes and called it a sonic screwdriver; a directioner who snuck backstage attempting to kiss Harry; an avenger who tried to stop a robbery; a Game of Thrones fan who started talking in Dragonize, so no one could understand her at school; and finally…

I gulped, took a breath, and began.

"Hi, I'm Eira, and I'm a fangirl."

"Hi Eira."

"I became extremely obsessed over Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and even more so after the Heroes of Olympus series came out. I make fandom references, I eat blue food, and I ship Percabeth so much! I am lonely, because I am the only demigod in my school, and I was extremely angry when the movies came out. I have a super huge crush on Percy, but I ship him and Annabeth even more. I don't know what to do. Everyone thinks I'm crazy! And it doesn't help that I have fangirl moments, and i start jumping and shaking and squealing and waving my hands and smiling while having so many feels!"

Then I start crying.

"I don't understand! Why do people think I'm crazy? I'm just a fangirl!"

Amber started rubbing my back. "It's ok, we all know how you feel."

I sniffed. "I started looking for Camp Half-Blood one day while we were camping in Long Island. I wandered around for a few hours, until I realized I was lost. I couldn't find the campsite we were staying at. My parents called the police, and they found me the next day around noon. I was so scared. Monsters could have eaten me, I could have been killed. I was lucky. Not many demigods can survive a night in the woods without weapons, and come out unchanged. Even I changed a little. I became terrified of the woods and the dark. I can't fall asleep without a night light, and I'm 15."

I took a shuddery breath. I wiped my eyes, and looked up.

"That's my fangirl story."

* * *

I woke up Christmas morning. My brother and sister were still asleep, which was unusual. I walked into the living room, expecting to see a ton of presents from Santa (I was at the stage where I still believed in Santa, but had suspicions as to why he used the same wrapping paper as my parents).

I walked over to the plate the cookies were on yesterday. Next to the plate was a present, with a note:

_Dear Eira,_

_Merry Christmas! This is a special present that I thought you would enjoy. I know of your fascination with the Percy Jackson series, so this was the perfect gift. Use it wisely. Do not tell your parents of it. It will bend time, so when you arrive back home, no time will have passed while you were gone._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Santa Claus_

I took the present to my room, locking the door. I opened the wrapping, revealing a leather-bound book with gold lettering spelling out _Mythology and Fiction._ I opened the book, flipping through the blank pages. I stopped at a page with faded lettering on it. I squinted my eyes, bringing the book closer to my face.

Suddenly I fell forward, shooting through what I assumed was a tunnel. A bright light blinded me, making me close my eyes. The brightness and whooshing stopped as fast as it started, placing me roughly on a grass covered hill with a pine tree on top.

I glanced down at my clothes. I was wearing my favorite sneakers, shorts, and top. I heard shouting coming from over the hill.

I laid back down as some teenagers in orange t-shirts, jeans, and what looked like armor came running over the hill.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop the pounding in my head where it hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" I opened my eyes to see a guy about 17 years old was leaning over me. "Are you alright?" He asked again.

I nodded as he helped me sit up. "Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I?"

He smiled, his sea-green eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"I'm Percy Jackson, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**Yay!**

**Merry late Christmas!**

**This is my present to you all. I hope you like it.**

**If you did not see earlier, I will be updating my other stories, but I am not ending this one. It is my most popular story, and I can't do that to my readers.**

**If you have any requests, feel free to leave a comment!**

**Read, review, and recommend!**

**Love,  
** **mems1223**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a PSA: I have since learned in the years since writing this story that the symptoms of a "fangirling attack" are, in fact, also symptoms of self-stimulating (get your head out of the gutter), or "stimming". Stimming is a form of energy release used mainly by people with autism, ADHD, or other neurodivergent/neurological developmental disorders. It occurs when an individual feels almost overwhelmed by their emotions or thought processes, to the point where they need to physicalize that energy in order to release it. 
> 
> For me, an adhd disaster, it occurs most often when I'm excited-I start flapping/shaking my hands (the stereotypical "fangirl" gif, like [this one](https://funsubstance.com/fun/146773/me-when-im-excited/)) it also happens when im super happy or see something really cute, but it can happen when im angry or sad-usually manifesting as stomping/punching the air/tantrum gestures for the former, and rocking back and forth/hugging myself for the latter.


End file.
